


sworn to the sword

by orphan_account



Category: LOONA (Korea Band)
Genre: Enemies to Lovers, F/F, Medival AU, Slow Burn, Slow Romance, and sooyoung is like ;), does that also make them spies omg my mind, hyunjin and jungeun are knight watch duo, idk - Freeform, is sooyoung a spy?, knight!sooyoung, princess!jungeun, so jungeun is like >:(, sooyoung is from a different kingdom they want to go to war with
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-08-17
Updated: 2019-08-28
Packaged: 2020-09-05 21:42:24
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,159
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20280265
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: When the kingdoms of Peitho and Eris are on the brink of war, a mysterious knight named Sooyoung appears. Though she claims that she has rejected the ways of Eris and swears to Peitho allegiance, Princess Jungeun is not as easily convinced as her father. She keeps a careful watch, determined to see through her deceptiveness. Is this the spy that will start the war?





	1. for you, my love

**Author's Note:**

> welcome! i got really inspired to do a lipves medival au and so this story was created. im gonna try and make a upload schedule so that way i avoid long hiatuses, but i'd love to know your guys' thoughts! n e ways imma shut up now. hope you enjoy

“You may now speak to the Royal Court.”

Jungeun suppresses a yawn. She hears this phrase at least a hundred times each morning. Every day starts the same. Wake up, meal time, Royal Court Address. 

“Oh, your majesty, I live in a small farming village close to the mountain ranges of the east. I am sad to say we lack the financing and materials to build a proper market, a problem that is not uncommon for our area. A larger market would be extremely beneficial, as it could be the hub that connects the eastern side. Of course, taxes will be charged to all sellers-”

She briefly wonders if anyone would notice if she shut her eyes for just a moment. She really doesn’t need to be here, anytime she gives input it is immediately dismissed by her father. He’s the king after all, but his hard head is incredibly difficult.

The villager earns a grant to begin building their market, and is on his way. Jungeun smiles as it seems there’s no one else requesting a hearing, but an armored figure walks through the large doors.

The clanking of metal sounds out into the room as the stranger steps forward. A gasp from the court can be heard as the knight removes their helmet, revealing long brown locks. 

Jungeun suddenly feels more awake as she observes the female knight. The guards raise their weapons, ready to strike with a moment’s notice.

The King’s Counselor, in charge of starting the hearing, finally speaks. 

“State your name.” His nasally voice rings out. 

“My name is Ha Sooyoung.”

Jungeun exhales softly. The woman's voice is deep and rich, a fresh sound to her ears.

“From where do you hail?”

“I hail,” she hesitates. “From the kingdom of Eris.” 

Jungeun can feel her interest become crushed as disgust suddenly shoots through her veins. The court begins to riot, shouting heard from the councilmen on each side. The guards seize the woman’s arms, and panic begins to wash over her face. The counselor looks to the King, speechless. The only thing to cut the sounds of yelling is Sooyoung’s voice. 

“Please, I beg of you, hear what I have to say!”

The angry shouts continue, telling the guards to throw her out, execute her immediately, get the king to safety. The court continues to fall into chaos until the King himself speaks. 

“Silence!”

Jungeun’s head snaps to her father’s direction. She is anxious to see what he has to say.

“I will listen. Speak now.”

The guards release her arms, and Sooyoung lets out an exhale before speaking. 

“I have come to Peitho to swear my allegiance.” She starts, and gasps can be heard again.

“I have been a knight for 15 years, I was one of Eris’s best, but I cannot follow their ways for any longer.” She explains, the King’s gaze sharp and suspicious. 

“I have brought the emblem which was given to me at knighthood, the sword which was specially crafted for my use. I offer it without hesitation,” She pulls her sword and kneels, resting it on her hands with her head down.

The guards on her right grabs the sword and presents it to the King. He analyzes it, taking note of every detail. 

“Why should I believe you?”

Sooyoung’s head is still down, eyes closed in anticipation. 

“Because with me by your side, I could provide details about Eris’s plans with the coast.”

Soft chatter spreads throughout the room. Everyone is uneasy, the proposition, though possibly beneficial, could also be a lie. 

“You may rise.” The King speaks and Sooyoung stands to her feet. 

“You may join my kingdom, but you will be placed under careful surveillance until further notice.”

The council descends into panic again, and Jungeun becomes enraged. 

“Father! You cannot possibly let a knight from Eris join our ranks!” She shouts.

“I can, and I will. We could gain the upper hand.” He says, not even bothering to meet Jungeun’s eyes. 

“She could be lying! You must give time for this-”

“Silence! I have made my decision. This Royal Address is concluded.” 

The council is still busy chattering nervously as the guards escort Sooyoung away. Jungeun scoffs, running out of the back doors and up the stone stairs. 

_ A knight, from Eris? Unbelievable! It’s as though he wants Peitho to fall, _ the thought crosses Jungeun’s mind. She sighs briefly. If only her mother were here, she would listen to her.

If only her mother were here. 

  
  
  


-

  
  
  
  


Later in the day, there’s a knock on Jungeun’s door, but she’s too busy being moody to acknowledge it. 

“I know you’re in there, Jungeun. You haven’t left since the address,” a voice says from outside. It’s one of her servants, Hyunjin.

However, servant is a rather harsh title considering how close they’ve become. Jungeun would prefer to refer to her as a close ‘confidant’. 

The wooden door creaks open, and Jungeun can hear soft footsteps against the stone flooring. 

“What happened?”

Jungeun sighs, and the bed dips as Hyunjin sits next to her. 

“A Knight from Eris came during the address today,” Jungeun can hear Hyunjin gasp. 

“She asked to join our kingdom and be an insider to Eris’s plans, and my father let her. It’s unbelievable. We have no reason to trust her. Peitho and Eris are at the beginnings of a war and he lets her just stroll in?”

Hyunjin shakes her head disappointedly. Even recalling the situation makes Jungeun angry. 

“And besides letting an Eris soldier into our ranks, it’s undeniably clear that he has lost sight of what’s best for the kingdom ever since my mother passed. He has become so close minded and will not listen to even his most trusted counselor, let alone his daughter.”

“I’m really sorry, Jungeun. He must have his reasons though, right?” Hyunjin questions. 

“I suppose, but he barely gave time to think about his decision, or discuss it with the council. He’s becoming more like a dictator by the day.”

A silence settles between them. Despite the mood, Jungeun is thankful for Hyunjin coming and checking on her. She has no want to do her regular “princess duties” (a term she despises but is often used by the royal staff) today. 

“If you wanted to, you could keep an eye on her.” Hyunjin suggests softly. 

Jungeun lets out a playful scoff. Her father would never let her. 

“I know what you’re thinking, but you could do it secretly,” she continues. “You know as well as I that as soon as she provides any sort of information he will loosen her restraints. So if the guards won’t keep an eye on her, we could instead.”

She thinks it over for a moment, realizing that they could possibly get away with it. 

“I like your thinking,” Jungeun says approvingly. “Eris knight watch duo?”

Hyunjin laughs. “I think that name needs work but yes, that sounds like a plan.”

They’re up late scheming, deciding how to keep their sights on her every hour of the day, making sure they could provide constant surveillance. Jungeun isn’t letting a spy cause the fall of her kingdom. Not in her lifetime. 

  
  
  
  
  
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> all kudos and comments are highly appreciated :))


	2. knight watch trio?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> give it up for chapter two haha. im back in school now but like I said im really gonna try to keep semi-regular updates. thank you so much for those of you have given kudos and commented, it really inspires me to keep up :) but I hope you guys enjoy

"Knight watch, initiate!"

Their plan enacts as soon as dawn breaks. Hyunjin intentionally volunteers to bring breakfast to all the guards on post, and with some basic questioning she learns where Sooyoung's room is. (However, 'room' is an overstatement. It's pretty barren, with not much space to move around.) It lies in the eastern wing of the castle, where most of the knight's quarters are. And though she hasn't earned a permanent guard stationed outside her door, there is one that patrols the wing. After relaying the information to Jungeun, the two find an inconspicuous post to keep an eye on the room after the Royal Court Address.

"This feels creepy." Jungeun notes as they take their positions.

"I agree." Hyunjin chuckles. "Is this worth it?"

Jungeun thinks it over for a moment.

"For the safety of the kingdom? I think so."

The two laugh. However it's not long before they realize that this would be an incredibly boring task, seeing as Sooyoung would mostly be confined to her room, and they would simply be sitting here for hours on end. They had planned trade offs though, which was more welcomed than anticipated. Any regular day to day chore they had suddenly became entirely more engaging. 

The day certainly seemed to take it's time. Unsurprisingly, there was no sort of interaction other than Sooyoung receiving her meals. The night time was a challenge, as staying awake through hours of silence and darkness proved incredibly difficult. Jungeun has never felt more happy than when she saw Hyunjin sneak back down the hall to take her place.

The second day, though a little easier now that they were aware of what they were getting themselves into, was the exact same thing. No suspicious activity. 

When the third day doesn't seem to bring anything new, peak boredom begins to settle in.

"I have never been so drained in my life," Hyunjin says through a yawn. Jungeun just nods in agreement, too lazy to form words. They can see that the sun has begun to set, and Jungeun lets out a groan realizing they would have a long night ahead of them.

"You know, my father won't even tell me what he's planning with Sooyoung, I tried asking about her this morning," Jungeun speaks quietly. "He's going to have to speak with her eventually, but he won't tell me when. I don't think he plans on letting me have any involvement."

Hyunjin let's out a 'hmph'. "That's not right. You're going to be the ruler of this kingdom one day, he should stop excluding you."

That brings a smile to her face. ' _ Ruler of this kingdom…'  _ what a pleasant thought.

She's so caught up in the idea that she doesn't even notice the guard approaching Sooyoung's door. Hyunjin has to elbow her to get her to pay attention.

They watch intently as the guard unlocks the door, leading Sooyoung with her arms tied out of the room.

It’s the first time Jungeun has seen her since she arrived. She now adorns standard worker clothing, her long hair tied back. To Jungeun's surprise, it doesn't look as though she's slept much the past few nights. 

“Should we follow them?” Hyunjin whispers. Jungeun doesn’t answer. Somehow, despite their well hidden spot, she sees Sooyoung glance in their direction. And though she couldn’t prove it, Jungeun swears a smirk spreads across her face as the guards lead her down the hall. 

Once again, her spaced out state earns her another elbow to the side. She shakes her head to clear her thoughts.

"Are we following?" Hyunjin asks again with more urgency, as they've almost cleared the hallway.

"Let's go," Jungeun finally responds.

They zip down the stairs, speed walking to catch up. Eventually Jungeun catches a flaw in their plan.

"Wait, wait, we have no business being out here like this at this hour. We need to have a reason."

They pause at a corner, making sure Sooyoung is still in their sights. The two run scenarios through their heads, no good excuses coming to mind. But when Jungeun sees Hyunjin's face light up, she knows they're set.

"Follow my lead," she whispers, and the two nod in agreement.

As soon as they're in talking range of the guards, Hyunjin clears her throat and begins to speak.

"I'm terribly sorry that scared you Princess, I'll be sure to ask them to keep a better watch."

She looks intently at Jungeun, who stumbles over a response.

"Oh yes, uh, I never want that to happen again."

They've spoken loud enough to catch the guards' ears, and sure enough one of them turns around with a puzzled expression.

"Princess? Isn't it late?"

Jungeun glances at Hyunjin hesitantly. 

"Yes," she starts slowly, "but you would not believe what I saw earlier," She says, feigning as much disgust as she could muster. 

"What happened?"

Jungeun notices that Sooyoung's now looking at the two, an eyebrow cocked with a smirk so similar to the one Jungeun swears she saw not too long ago. 

_ She's got a lot of nerve,  _ the thought crosses her mind. Jungeun's beginning to think that Sooyoung is faking the tired look to seem sincere, or to gain the pity of her father.

"There was a rat in her quarters," Hyunjin fills in without missing a beat, and Jungeun nods intently.

"Yes! It was terrifying! It’s ruined my whole night." 

“And I’m taking her to make some tea so she can get a good night's rest.” Hyunjin fills in the rest of the story. Jungeun looks back with a sense of smugness, partly towards their excellent quick thinking, and partly to show Sooyoung she’s not lost her footing. 

The guards show genuine concern, and the one farthest from them pipes in softly. 

“Well, I’m really sorry about that Princess, but the kitchen is off limits, we’re holding an important meeting in there.”

The guard in front of him snaps his head in the other’s direction.

“We’re not supposed to say that!” He scolds.

“But she’s the princess, it shouldn’t matter.” He responds even softer. 

“Exactly, it shouldn’t,” Jungeun butts in. 

“You’re not permitted to join this meeting, your father’s orders.”

“I’m with the other guy. She  _ is  _ the princess. You technically don’t have any authority over her.”

Sooyoung’s voice comes as a surprise. Jungeun certainly hadn't forgotten the sound, but she still manages to catch everyone off guard. 

“Shut it!” His irritance is present in his voice. 

“I will do as I please. I’m getting my tea and I’ll be off to bed.” Jungeun says, now feeling a sense of control wash over her. 

The guard sighs, turning the other way. 

“As you wish, Princess. But I know that your father will not be pleased.” 

With no need to hide, Jungeun and Hyunjin follow comfortably. Even without a word to each other, they share the same sense of success as they lead them to exactly where they needed to be.

When they file into the kitchen, the king is already sat at the helm of the dining room table, his counselor to his left hand side. To his right would have been Jungeun’s mother, however that can sadly no longer be the case. It’s Jungeun’s rightful spot now, however she doubts she’ll ever have a proper chance to take it. 

“Jungeun, what are you doing here?” His low voice rings out. She was hoping for a little more time before he calls her out, but of course she couldn’t be that fortunate. 

“I’m here to make a cup of tea, but I see I’ve stumbled into a meeting I was blatantly not informed about.”

“For good reason. This is no concern of yours.”

Jungeun’s hurt. 

“There is no ‘good reason’ to exclude me from such things.” She says, keeping calm. 

“You crave so badly to be involved but you only serve to contradict my decisions.” 

“That is the nature of any discussion-”

“This is no time for an argument. Hyungseo, please escort Jungeun back to her room. I will send a servant with her tea when it is ready.”

The guard, now identified as Hyungseo, bows. 

“Yes your majesty.”

He makes a motion for Jungeun to follow, and she takes one last longing glance at the room before turning to leave. 

However, she spots something beforehand. As if Sooyoung hasn’t been surprising enough despite how little they interacted, Jungeun notices a sense of concern written across her features. How odd, she seemed so entertained by her and Hyunjin earlier, what would be the point of faking concern?

The question runs through her mind as Hyungseo leads her back to her room.

“Like I said, Princess, I agree with you actually. I think the King’s become very closed minded, this kingdom needs someone who isn’t going to go by his every word.” He says, still quite softly as they grow closer to her quarters. 

His words bring a smile to her face. It dawns upon her that this is one of the first times she’s ever properly interacted with a guard, besides giving any kind of order. Hyungseo seems like a good character, and it would be nice to have some other friends outside of Hyunjin.

“Yeah, it’s unfortunate really, but there’s not much I can do. I’m still trying to make my case, maybe one of these days he’ll finally give in.” she chuckles despite the topic. 

"I hope so too." He says with a gentle smile. 

Jungeun's barely grabbed the handle to her door when Hyungseo speaks again.

"I hope you'll excuse me but I have to ask, what were you guys actually doing?" 

A smirk spreads across her face. He's intuitive too.

"I'll let you in on a secret, but you can't tell anyone."

He chuckles, "I thought that's how secrets worked?"

"You'd be surprised," she laughs back.

"But Hyunjin and I think that Sooyoung is a spy," she says at a whisper.

"Who doesn't?" Hyungseo shrugs, "You'd be a fool to think someone from Eris would just walk in at a time like this."

"Exactly! So I can't figure out why my father isn't keeping a closer eye on her. And that's where we come in."

He raises an eyebrow.

"We've constructed a plan to keep an eye on her almost every hour of the day."

"And that's why you guys were there?"

Jungeun nods as Hyungseo seems to run it over through his head.

"Isn't that like stalking?"

She chuckles. "I guess, but Sooyoung is probably clever. If she's going to relay any information back to her kingdom she's going to have to sneak out eventually. And when she does, we'll be there to stop her."

He seems impressed, and perhaps a little incredulous too.

"If you need help with anything, I'd be more than willing to assist you guys."

"Thank you, I appreciate it," Jungeun responds with a smile. It's then that she realizes Hyungseo might be the perfect opportunity to make sure they get all the details they're missing.

"Can you do something for me then?" 

"Yes of course!"

Everything seems to fall into place.

"I need you to get back into that meeting. I need to know what Sooyoung is telling my father."

“Of course,” He nods eagerly. There’s a slight second where the request doesn’t seem to settle in Hyungseo’s head, until finally the light clicks. 

“Oh, oh goodness, oh right-” He immediately turns back to hurry down the hall. 

“I’ll find you tomorrow!” Jungeun shouts out as he rounds the corner. Having an insider could be entirely more useful than she anticipated. 

Once again, she’s barely turned her handle before another voice - Hyunjin’s - sounds from the corner Hyungseo just turned. 

“Where’s he going?” 

Jungeun smirks, maybe this would all work out. 

  
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> fellas.. if ur getting impatient do not fear there will be more lipves interactions soon but i'm really tryna stick with this slow burn hee hee. but until next time thanks yall!! all comments are appreciated,

**Author's Note:**

> admittedly, this chapter is kinda short but i really wanted to get it rolling haha. more chapters coming soon! im hoping to make this a longer fic hee hee


End file.
